


Light and the World's Turning (Podfic)

by auroreanrave, staranise



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, F/M, Marking, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/staranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original fic summary:</p><p>"Prompt: Caine expected the sex and to do what he's told and to like it. He didn't expect to be taken care of and cuddled and thanked afterwards too."</p><p>(The podfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and the World's Turning (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [light and the world's turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436205) by [staranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/staranise). 



> Hey guys - so as part of my unofficial birthday celebrations I decided to record this very sweet fic as a podfic, as it's near and dear to my heart. 'Jupiter Ascending' was one of my favourite films of the past twelve months, and this fic is a perfect apotheosis of everything I love about the Jupiter/Caine relationship. It's very sweet and caring and beautiful and I hope you enjoy listening to it as much as I did recording and reading it. Enjoy!

Podfic of 'Light, The World's Turning' by Staranise

**Download** [MP3](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/lydjw/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+auroreanrave%2B-%2BLight%2Band%2Bthe%2BWorld%2527s%2BTurning%2B-%2BStarAnise.mp3) (9.52MBs)

 **Length** : 09:18


End file.
